grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack G. Hawkins
Appearance Jack has mid-length crimson red hair and green eyes. He has a well built body, for a 19 year old boy, due to the amount of training he has endured during his youth. He wears a leather pilots cap with pilots goggles resting atop the cap, a navy blue button up shirt which never seems to be buttoned up, black cargo shorts with a black belt to hold them up, sandals and a coin on a piece of string which was left to him by his late father who was a pirate. He has a scar on the Right side of his chest which was given to him by a group of Fishmen attacking his village. High Quality '''Pictures Personality '''General: Jack G.Hawkins, known simply as Jack to friends but Hawkins to others, uses the Four-Sword Style or "Shitoryu". His Ultimate goal in his adventure is to become a great pirate as he once promised to his older brother. While he does not always make the smartest decisions his heart is always in the right place and seeking adventure. While he doesn't care much for making new friends, he does care about his friends more than anything else in the world and would do anything for them. Social Attitude: * Often doesn't understand the seriousness of a situation and is terrible at judging the level of danger surrounding a person or situation. He gets into trouble and picks fights with the wrong people as a result. * Is very carefree and laid-back, takes things as they come and rarely plans ahead. * Is a self-made loner and has below average people skills. He would rather travel alone than with somebody whom he does not have the utmost respect for and trust in. Also HATES and actively avoids crowds because of this. * Tries to avoid fights but is not afraid of them. When he fights, he really means it and will fight to the death if need be. His persona changes entirely when he fights and instead becomes very serious and unforgiving. * Very Humble, often performing selfless acts and good deeds but leaving before he can be thanked in an effort to uphold an otherwise infamous reputation. * Things that make him mad or upset are having his father insulted, having his swords touched, seeing innocent people harmed, seeing his friends harmed and being told his dream is stupid. Quirks: * Is so gullible that he will fall for the “Did you know the word Gullible is written on the ceiling?” trick every time. * Refuses to share. * Often laughs at inappropriate times. * Occasionally tries to recite famous quotes or common sayings and fails dismally. * Loves eating fish and often will chose to catch, cook and eat his own fish than eat one served at an inn. Biography Jack G.Hawkins, known simply as Jack to friends but Hawkins to others, was born and raised in Gosa Village along with his brother Samuel Hawkins, who was two years older than Jack. Their father, Captain Randall G. Hawkins, was an infamous pirate who died just before Jack was born. A couple of years later, Jack’s mother remarried to a great marine who dedicated himself to training both Sam and Jack, in the art of Two-Sword style, to become tough marines. He was harsh but always loving and pushed the young boys to their limit every day. Despite his step-fathers best efforts Jack refused to become a marine, instead choosing to follow in the footsteps of his deceased father as a pirate. While growing up the young boys had great dreams, Sam was to become a Powerful Marine, like their step-father, while Jack would become a Great Pirate. Their dreams were polar opposites, yet they never let that stand in the way of their love for each other. They had promised each other at a young age that they would each make their dreams come true and one day, Sam the Marine would chase Jack the Pirate around the world. When Jack was just 10 years old and Sam was 12, a group of Fishmen attacked their village as a show of dominance and strength. While the village people chose to hide or flee Jack and Sam chose to fight the Fishmen using the skills they had learned from their step-father. With their step-father away on Navy business, they only had each other. They fought hard and were stronger than the Fishmen had anticipated however it was not enough. Jack was left bloody with a scar down the right side of his chest and Sam was killed. Jack clung on to what he had left of his brother by adding his swords to his fighting style now becoming Four-Sword Style or “Shitoryu”. Jack continued to train with his step-father for many more years and as he became stronger he started to make more of a name for himself in the village and surrounding areas. Defending the village from countless bandits and even collecting a few nearby bounties to help sustain his family, he quickly became well known to enemies around the island. When Jack was 18 his step-father eventually passed away from ongoing heart problems which had been getting worse over time. Jack buried the two swords that were his older brothers along with his step-father. Just 7 months later, at the age of 19, Jack set off on his adventure to fulfill the promise that he had made to Sam all those years ago and become a Great Pirate. With nothing but his two swords and a packed lunch from his mother, Jack stands ready to make his dream come true. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist (Four-Sword Style) Katana Mastery(1 Trait): All techniques using this weapon or form of attack are always treated as being four ranks higher for purposes of calculating the technique's effectiveness, though their actual rank is not changed General Traits Giant Strength(1 Trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15%. Zealous Agility(1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15%. Fate of the Strong(1 Trait): This character gets a temporary boost of 3 to your strength stat Items Beli: 2,000 Scarlet Razor (Iron Katana): An Iron Katana used by Jack throughout his childhood. It has a Scarlet hilt and holster with gold markings and some white bandage wrapped around the hilt.. Grimm (Iron Katana): An Iron Katana used by Jack throughout his childhood. It has a black hilt and holster with a gold notch, tassel and some white bandages wrapped around it.. Iron Katana: A simple black Iron Katana Iron Katana(3,000 Beli): A simple black Iron Katana Techniques Shitoryu Slash(Rank 4): A Simple slash technique using two swords in one hand. (4) Needle Horns(Rank 4): A simple stab technique where the user jabs the foe with two swords in one hand, like a punch with swords. (4) Spreadsheet